japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Bolt Tanner
Bolt Tanner aka Jin Himuro in the manga and in the Japanese version of the anime series. He appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He is a former Professional Duelist. He is a close friend of Yusei Fudo, and even serves Yusei on his many adventures. Background His birthday is never mentioned at all. Tanner was once known as a very prominent person in all of the Dueling world, by working his way up to facing Jack Atlas himself in a Turbo Duel. However Jack easily defeated him, and from then on Tanner was a little more than a joke in the Dueling world. Distraught, he fell in with criminals, drunks, and underground Duelists, and was quickly arrested for it. In the English version, his alcoholism and drug problems are only implied as Tanner states "It was all downhill from there", by indicating it was right after his loss to Jack. At the Facility, he is very highly respected. He has all the new inmates Duel him in order to see if they are also worthy of his respect. Personality Originally, Bolt Tanner was shown to be very rude, mean and aggressive to others outside of his own group. However after his defeat by Yusei Fudo, he becomes more friendlier and nicer to others now. In the manga, however he extremely hates Jack Atlas but he loves dueling others while striking a friendship with them at the same time. Appearance He has light brown skin, black eyes, thin eyebrows and dark grey spiky hair. He mostly wears causal clothes. He has scars on his face as well. He also has a muscular type of built to his body. Abilities He is good at duel monsters. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga A silhouette of Bolt Tanner was shown when Lazar was explaining how race, gender and a person's background doesn't matter when entering D1 Grand Prix tournament to Yusei Fudo. He was present at the D1 Grand Prix opening ceremonies where he watched Rex Goodwin's introduction to the tournament. He later on showed complete disgust at Jack when he just mocked all the contestants for being weak. He then observed Yusei's Duel with Greiger and later on, Akiza's Duel against Sherry. His first Duel in the tournament was against Crow Hogan. Bolt started the Duel off with a powerful first turn, by Special Summoning his "Machina Cannon" and setting a "Mirror Force" as a contingency. However, Crow overcame his strategy easily, by performing a One Turn Kill, eliminating Bolt from the tournament altogether. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' The Facility arc He meets Yusei Fudo after Yusei is transported to the Facility. Tanner challenges Yusei, who is unable to Duel, since he doesn't have a Deck. Yanagi Duels in place of Yusei. Tanner brings out "Giant Ushi Oni" on his second turn and uses it to turn Yanagi's strategy against him, defeating him that same turn. Tanner speaks ill of Tenzen Yanagi's cards, by saying they're worthless and stomps on them causing Yusei to challenge him to a Duel, where Yusei uses Yanagi's Deck. Yusei defeats him with some difficulty, and afterwards Tanner becomes friends with Yusei as well as apoligizing to Yanagi for stepping on his "Crystal Skull" card. Yusei intends to escape the Facility with Tanner and Yanagi. However Tanner gets beaten up and harassed by Mr. Armstrong for being friends with Yusei. (In both versions, there's a more elaborate reason why. In the Japanese version Armstrong searches Tanner's cell for an alleged 'hidden weapon', using a palmed switchblade to 'find' it in Tanner's vest, while in the English version, Armstrong beat him up because he had smuggled magazines in his cell though Yusei insists Tanner had none, suggesting Armstrong was greatly unfair). After Yusei won the Duel with Armstrong, Tanner gave Yusei his "Giant Ushi Oni" as partly as a parting gift and partly as a lead to Blister, a friend of Tanner who could help Yusei. Fortune Cup arc He and Yanagi are both released from prison due to their companionship with Yusei. They go to meet up with Yusei and Blister. Tanner tried to challange Yusei to a Duel with his Deck against Yusei's (showing Tanner got his cards back). When Jack showed up to hand back "Stardust Dragon", Tanner greeted Jack, but was annoyed at being ignored. Tanner becomes suspicious of Yusei being invited to the Fortune Cup, positive the tournament is an elaborate trap and for Yusei to watch himself because of it. Throughout the tournament he supports Yusei, watching him from the sidelines. Dark Signers arc After Yusei wins the Fortune Cup, he and Leo help Yusei escape the reporters. After safely reaching Blister's hideout, Yusei tells Tanner and the others about the mysterious spider mark vision shown by the Crimson Dragon. When Trudge arrives to get Yusei, Tanner objects but Yusei thinks it's perfect timing. He then moves into Leo and Luna's apartment. He arranged for a meeting with Sayer in the hopes of gaining the support of Akiza Izinski but is tricked by Sayer and they are knocked out by gas. Yanagi and Tanner are taken to a secure room and locked inside. Yanagi and Tanner wake up in the room wondering what happened. They figure out that Sayer put them there and he could not be trusted. They try busting the door for a bit but get nowhere. The entire building shakes and the building starts collapsing. The door is finally loose enough to ram and they bust the door. They find Luna watching her brother through glass. Tanner breaks the glass and frees Leo. They try to find a way out but Luna is lead to Akiza Dueling. They follow and watch Akiza and Misty Duel. The Duel stops when the building collapses and Tanner, Yanagi, Leo, and Luna run out of the building. They meet Jack outside and tell him that Akiza is inside and may need help. They run and the building collapses. They find out that Akiza is in the hospital and they visit her. Tanner and Yanagi, are lastly seen seeing the Signers off to the Satellite. Ark Cradle arc In episode 150, he's cheering on Yusei. Video Games Quotes *He reminds me of well me Relationships 'Yusei Fudo' 'Blister' 'Tenzen Yanagi' 'Leo' 'Luna' 'Akiza Izinski' 'Crow Hogan' 'Jack Atlas' 'Tetsu Trudge' 'Mr. Armstrong' Trivia *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Taiten Kusunoki *'English' : Wayne Grayson all information on Bolt Tanner came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Bolt_Tanner Gallery Himuro.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males